1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamp assembly, and more particularly to a stamp assembly that is convenient for a user to push and remove an ink cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 14, a conventional stamp assembly has a housing 8, a bracket 9, a stamping member, a spring, two buttons, two rod sections, two driven sections and a pad.
The housing 8 has a front side and a front recess 80 formed in the front side of the housing 8. The housing 8 is mounted around the bracket 9 and can be pushed downwardly.
The bracket 9 has an ink cartridge 90. The ink cartridge 90 is located in a top of the bracket 9, faces the front recess 80 and can be pushed in a latitudinal direction relative to the bracket 9 for detachment.
The stamping member is mounted in the housing 8, is mounted below the ink cartridge 90 and is capable of being moved in a longitudinal direction relative to the housing 8 and being rotated.
The spring is mounted in the housing 8 and presses against the housing 8 and the bracket 9 to provide a recovering force for the housing 8 and the bracket 9 to return to the original position.
The buttons are respectively mounted on two opposite sides of the housing 8 and are capable of securing the housing 8 to the bracket 9.
The rod sections are respectively formed on two opposite sides of the stamping member, are mounted through the bracket 9 and can be guided by the housing 8. Accordingly, the stamping member can be moved in a longitudinal direction relative to the bracket 9.
The driven sections are respectively formed on the rod sections and allow the stamping member to be rotated.
The pad is located between the stamping member and the ink cartridge, is securely mounted on the stamping member, and abuts on the ink cartridge.
When the conventional stamp assembly is being operated to stamp a mark on an object, the stamping member and the pad are moved downwardly and then are rotated for stamping. When the housing 8 is loosened, the spring recovers to drive the housing 8 to move upwardly. During the movement of the housing 8, the driven sections, the stamping member and the pad are also rotated, and the housing 8 returns to an original position.
When the ink cartridge runs out of ink and needs to be replaced, the housing 8 is pushed downwardly for a specific distance.
The two buttons are then pushed such that the buttons are securely connected with the bracket 9, and the housing 8 is secured to the bracket 9.
Finally, the ink cartridge 90 is pushed directly by a finger of the user via the front recess 80. Accordingly, the ink cartridge 90 is pushed out of the bracket 9 for replacement.
However, the user's finger is likely to get stained by the ink because the finger directly touches the ink cartridge. Moreover, the finger has to pass through the narrow front recess 80 to push the ink cartridge 90, and this is very inconvenient.
In addition, the front side of the conventional stamp assembly does not have a good appearance because the ink cartridge 90 is exposed via the front recess 80.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stamp assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.